


In the Light of Night

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot. Daniel sees Vala in a new light when they become trapped in a cave during a violent storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light of Night

**Author's Note:**

> **In the Light of Night**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Daniel/Vala**   
> **517 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

The cave was cold and damp. Like just about every other cave Daniel found himself in over his lifetime. Which was a surprisingly high amount. Next to him Vala mumbled under her breath and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her jacket around them. Her hair was plastered to her face, rain dripping from the tip of her nose onto her mud caked pants. She wiped absently at a strand of loose hair until Daniel reached over to push it behind her ear, startling her.

Outside the thunder boomed loudly, shaking the ground even deep inside the mountainside. Lighting lit up the sky every few seconds giving Daniel brief glimpses of the woman shivering next to him.

"You okay?"

She nodded slightly, her chin never leaving her knees. "Cold."

He could see her jaw working as she tried to force her teeth to not chatter. She looked so small, almost childlike with the pigtails and pouty lips. He found it hard to justify what he knew about her actual life and the person he sometimes caught sight of when her defenses were down. Without really thinking he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She gasped in surprise at his sudden touch, stiffening slightly before finally relaxing against his shoulder.

He rubbed at both her arms trying to warm her despite the shivers that racked his own body almost continuously.

"I wonder if the others are all right," she said softly, her cheek now resting on her knees so she could look up at him out of the corner of her eye.

Daniel smiled, a warm feeling suddenly flooding through his body. Just a year ago he'd only thought of Vala as a shallow, selfish creature only out for herself. He watched the concern play across her face to be replaced by a suspicious glare.

"What?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, biting his lips to keep from smiling again. She closed her eyes with a sigh. Daniel pulled her even closer, trying to cover her with his own jacket as much as possible. After awhile she took a deep breath. "I don't like the dark."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up and he could see the expectant look on her face when another bolt of lightning lit the small cave like the 4th of July. "It'll be okay," he told her once he recovered from the surprise. "As long as the storm is going we'll have light." Another flash punctuated his words. She smiled.

"It is kind of pretty, isn't it."

She leaned into his body, warming his side. Outside the storm raged on but Daniel only paid attention to the lightning, counting out the seconds until another flash would light the dark and give him a glimpse of the woman curled in his arms. Eventually her breathing slowed and she relaxed full against him. Daniel sighed in contentment, resting his chin on the top of her head, his lips gently brushing the dark curls cascading over his arms. He didn't think he'd ever look at storms the same way again. Or dark, damp little caves.


End file.
